Lovely moments with family
by Akankshaduofan
Summary: It's a birthday gift to one of my sweet sister nd an understanding friend... my doll luvcidduodosti Wish you a very happy birthday sweetheart... Doll your di loves you so much... stay blessed always... Edited... thanks to salmazhv... thank you for making me realise my mistake


**Hello everyone... posting after a long time... missed me?... yaa bhul gye aaplog mujhe (wink)... Agar bhul gye to yaad aa gai hu n ab... mention not... hehehehehe** **I m here with an os on birthday of one of my sweet sister my doll luvcidduodosti..**.

**First of all Happy birthday my doll... May you live long nd your life be blessed with alot of happiness nd success nd your all dreams come true... Here is your os from your di...**

It's morning time...Everyone was busy in there respective work as we all know morning time is busy time... ladies were busy in the kitchen nd our beloved duo were busy with tea nd newspaper... nd what about bachcha party??... no they are not bachcha party now... They were young but still they were their parents kids... so coming to the point again... Bachcha party were busy in making some plans... but for what?... (itni jldi kya hai... pta chal jayega thoda wait kar lijiye)...

**In Devyansh Room**

Devyansh.. Abhinav... nd Surbhi trio were gathered in the room nd was discussing something from almost half an hours...

Surbhi irritatedly nd angrily : Aaplog meri baat maanenge ya nhi?... Mujhe ab sidha sidha answer chahiye... itni der se ghuma rhe ho aap dono mujhe... both brothers gulped their saliva seeing their younger sister's anger...

Devyansh trying to make her understand : Dekh Chutki... tu baat ko samajh ek baar

Surbhi in same tone : Mujhe kuchh nhi samajhna... aaplog sath aa rhe ho ya main akele dekh lun?...

Abhinav : Sur tu...

Surbhi cutting him in between : Haa ya naa

Both brothers exchange helpless look...

Devyansh : Chal thik hai... hum bhi hai tere sath... Chal kuchh idea sochte hain...

Abhinav in tensed tone : Bhai... kahi aisa na ho ki is umr me bhi hum bachchon ki tarah pit jayein...

Surbhi in irritation : Pta nhi kya dekh ke inhe CID me job mili hai... Darpok kahi ke... khud to dar hi rhe ho... sath sath humare confidence ki bhi watt lga rhe ho...

Devyansh : Haa yaar Nav... Tum meri bhi band baja rhe ho... thoda kuchh socho yaar... CID wale mind ka ghoda daurao... kuchh na kuchh aa jayega

Abhinav : Okay bhai... Sochta hu kuchh...

Trio sat down in a row like 'Gandhiji ke teen bandar'... nd started thinking appropriate way to execute their plan... after sometime...

Abhinav : Achchha kyu na hum tino thodi thodi der ke difference pe different different excuses de ke ghar se bahar jayein aur sari arrangements kr lein...(Surbhi looked at him with surprised nd serious face nd then at Devyansh... nd both was glaring Abhinav)... Agar idea pasand nhi aaya to koi baat nhi... aaplog hi socho... but at least aise ghuro mat mujhe...

Listening his complain Surbhi nd Devyansh started laughing nd hugged Abhinav

Surbhi happily : Kya idea diya hai bhai... sachchi aaj aapne kamal kr diya...

Devyansh : Haa aaj to Mr. Magician ne ek dm se magic wala idea diya hai...

Abhinav smiled : Aaplog sachchi bol rhe ho?...

Devyansh smiled on his innocent question : Haa mere Bholu... sachchi muchchi... Abhinav smiled broadly listening this

Surbhi : To bhaiya ye final rha... to pehle kaun niklega...

Devyansh : Dekho... hum apas me kaam bhi divide kr lete hain ki kise kya arrange krna hai...

Abhinav : Great Bhai...

Surbhi : To main shopping ka dekh leti hu... Dresses le lungi

Abhinav : But thoda jldi haa... shaam tk hi time hai humare pas

Devyansh : Right...

Surbhi : Sab ho jayega... don't worry brothers...

Abhinav side hugged her with : Tu hai to worries to aise bhi rafuchakkar ho jani hai... Chalo main restaurant ka dekh leta hu...

Devyansh : Aur main... haan main Chutki ke sath chala jata hu... kyu chutki?

Surbhi : As your wish Big boss... Devyansh smiled nd all stepped out of the room...

After convincing their parents with lots of difficulties nd making so many excuses... (as we all know our CID team... convince krna mushkil to hoga hi n...) they went to their respective destination as per plan... nd started their work...

**In the evening**

Trio children has reached at home nd was arguing for something with their parents...

Abhijeet strictly : Nahi hum nhi ja rhe kahin bas... (Devyansh nd Abhinav scared with his tone)... kbse sun rha hu tumlog jid pakde hue ho... sab mna kr rhe hain to kya jarurat hai in sb ki...

Devyansh in low voice : But Papa... Abhijeet glared him so he kept quiet...

Surbhi angrily : Nahi jana na... mat jaiye... hume bhi dant sunne ka koi souk nhi hai... (turning towards her brothers)...Bhaiya nd Bhai aap dono restaurant phone krke sare arrangements cancel krwa dijiye... bhalai ka jamana hi nhi rha... ek simple si baat samajh nhi aa rhi kisi ko bhi... aur chalo aap dono bhi yha se... saying this she started going towards her room followed by boys... but they were stopped by Daya...

Daya with his sweet voice : Achchha ruko tumlog... they stopped nd turned towards him... (Daya looked at Abhijeet who was totally ignoring his glance nd was busy in glaring at the floor)... hum jayenge beta... aaplogo ki mehnat bekar nhi jayegi...

Surbhi jumped with joy : Sachchi!!!!... wow papa... you r great... Thank you thank you so much... saying this she hugged Daya tightly...

All became happy seeing her excitement... younger duo also became happy nd waswas smiling constantly seeing their little sister like this... Daya noticed it nd smiled...

Daya : Ab tum dono yunhi smile dete rahoge... Aajao dono... they also came to him nd hugged him tightly...

Tarika : Chalo phir all set...

Avni : Humara to set hi tha... mna to aap aur bhaiya hi kr rhe the...

Abhijeet : Achchha hum mna kr rhe the... to aapne bhi kaun sa approval diya tha...

Daya : Haa to Boss... ab support to karna padta hai n... wahi kr rhe the

Abhijeet : Sudhar ja Daya...warna tu pitega mere hatho is umr me bhi...

Daya : Chhodo na Boss... chalo jldi taiyar ho jao... hume der hogi warna

Tarika with irritation : Tum dono ki tom nd jerry fight bnd ho tb to...

Avni : Chaliye Di... tb tk hum hi ready ho jate hain

Both lady went to their respective room to get ready... after sometime duo also joined them nd in almost half n hour all gathered in living room again

Tarika : Hum ja to rhe hain... but tumlog apna pura dhyan rakhna... khana ghar ka hi khaoge tumlog

Surbhi : Don't worry Badi maa... main bna lungi khana...

Abhinav : Haa maa... aaplog yha ki chinta chhodiye aur enjoy kariye...

Abhijeet : Haa beta... ab is umr me tumlog hume candle light dinner pe bhej rhe ho... ab enjoy hi krna hai n...

Devyansh : Candle light dinner kaha Papa... aap char log ja rhe hain... couples thode hi

Surbhi naughtily : Arrey bhaiya... aap samajh nhi rhe... candle light dinner mtlb candle ki roushni me khana khana... wahi to krne ja rhe hain na... ab wo char log hon ya dush log... kyu bade papa sahi kaha na?...

Abhijeet : Tera dimag bhi jyada chalne lga hai... sudhar jaaa

Abhinav : Chaliye ab aaplog jaiye warna late ho jayega...

All nodded nd came out of the house...

Duo with their ladies settled in the car nd went to their destination... nd enjoyed their evening with alot of masti mazak... remembering their past... teasing each other nd all... Nd all credit goes to **Bachcha Party**

**Here I end my silly os... jisme na to koi idea tha aur na koi meaning... but jaisa bhi tha use jhelne ke liye bahut bahut shukriya...**

**So... what about you my doll?... Do you like it?... I know it is not up to the mark but isse jyada mere dimag me kuchh aaya nhi... thoda writing concept change hai... thoda silly hai... but jo bhi hai wo aapki is di ke taraf se gift hai... plzz accept it nd pleased me...**

**Chalo now Happy Birthday once again... May your all wishes come true nd all worries go away... love you alot doll...**

**So guys plzz let me know about your point of view in review...**

**Thanks**

**Yours**

**Akanksha (Akku)**


End file.
